I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to intravascular catheters, and more particularly to the design of an atherectomy catheter useful in restoring patency to a blood vessel that is blocked or partially blocked by atheromas or other form of stenotic or thrombotic lesion.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
The build-up of atheromas or the formation of thrombi in a blood vessel can cause serious circulatory problems and when complete blockages occur, distal tissues may be deprived of oxygen and nutrients leading to death of those cells distally of the blockage. Thus, the formation of an atheroma in a coronary artery can lead to a coronary infarcation, especially when the artery becomes so narrowed by the plaque build-up that a tiny clot or thrombus cannot pass. Similarly, an atheroma or other type of stenotic lesion in a peripheral vein or artery can have a corresponding affect on tissue and cells supplied by the blocked blood vessel.
The treatment of such a condition naturally depends upon the location or site of the blockage. In the case of a blocked or partially blocked coronary artery, it has been the practice to conduct open-heart surgery wherein the blocked vessel is by-passed with an autograft. Similarly, blood vessel shunts have been installed in other body areas as well. Such surgery, however, tends to be quite traumatic involving opening the patient's chest and pericardium in the case of coronary by-pass surgery or extensive excision and vessel replacement in the case of other peripheral blockages.
More recently, following the technique created to A. Grunzig, a balloon catheter may be used to restore patency to a blood vessel without extensive surgery. A catheter having a small inflatable balloon on its distal end may be routed through the vascular system to the site of the constriction or blockage and when the deflated balloon is appropriately positioned to span the blockage, a fluid may be introduced into the proximal end of the catheter to inflate the balloon to a sufficiently high pressure whereby the blockage may be spread open and patency restored.
As is pointed out in the Auth U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,509, there are certain deficiencies in the Grunzig procedure which render it ineffective in certain applications. For example, the blockage may be such that it is not possible to safely force the distal tip of the catheter through the blockage prior to the inflation of the balloon. In such a situation it would be desirable if one could safely "tunnel" through the blockage using an appropriate cutting tool. Once a passage has been formed during such tunneling operation, a balloon can be advanced into the occlusion until it is totally across it. Once so positioned, the balloon can then be inflated and the angioplasty procedure completed.